Resident Evil: Cold Resurrection
by Lucas Bane
Summary: Alexia survives her final battle with Chris, but her near-death defeat doesn't delay her new plans for world domination one bit. She has plans for someone known as Project: Lazarus. What is this new threat? I would love to hear your thoughts about this! I know some of you want me to update this, but I have several other projects that I'm working on at the moment. Sorry!


Resident Evil: Cold Resurrection

**A/N: I know, the title sucks. This story will span several years, giving brief glimpses into the past of the Ashford family, taking place several months after the events of Resident Evil: Code Veronica X, and span through the events during and after RE5. I will do my best to make this run with the main plotline, but there will be additional things and facilities that I've made up to make this story, so don't get too furious if I get something outta place. This story might have pairings, but I haven't decided yet.**

* * *

Prologue: A Cold Day in Hell

_Date: Monday, December 28, 1998_

_Location: Umbrella Anartic Base _

"AGGHHHHHHH"

Alexia's screams resounded throughout the ruined Anartic base as the blast from the Linear Launcher ripped through her armored, insect body. A battle weary Chris watched the scene from the platform below as the last of the Ashford legacy was erased from existance. Alexia, the superbly genius product of an insane father's experiements to recreate the late Veronica and restore the Ashford's name, had little time to contemplate how this could have happened.

She had an IQ well in the two hundreds, making her possibly one of the smartest beings to have ever walked this planet. It was using this intelligence that she had discovered how to make her more powerful, a Goddess amongst pitiful mortals, a queen among ants. Injecting herself with the T-Veronica virus and the ancient virus that had laid dormant within a queen ant's DNA, she cryogenically froze herself for fifteen years, letting the virus mature without destroying her body. She charged her cherished brother to look after her and carry out her will while she slept, something that could have only been given to someone who loved her to no ends.

She glanced down, screaming in pain as the blast eradicated her body from existance, and looked into the eyes of the insignificant 'ant' that somehow defeated her three straight times. First thing she had woken up to was the sight of her dying twin brother, Alfred. Her heart was torn asunder as he died in her arms. She had vowed to kill those responsible and take over this pitiful planet, making herself the queen of it. The plan was so simple, so within her grasp. The visions she had of the new world she would have created..it was beautiful. Yet, it was now fading from her sight milisecond by milisecond.

_'Impossible. Inconceivable. Where did I go wrong? I was a Goddess; untouchable by all. Yet this...mere ANT, this worm! has defeated me! This can't be the end! This can't be it!_'

Then an idea struck her mind, a last desperate attempt to save herself. The electrical signals that were sent back and forth inside her brilliant brain worked eratically to process her plan. She scowered every possible idea, working out all the details in nanoseconds, a feat that only she was able to accomplish. Then it became clear.

_"That's it!'_

She began the first couple of steps of that plan immediately. A greenish, fleshy protrusion enlarged on her back and shot outward like a popped zit. It fell far below the platform, far below the blast that would soon obliterate her body. It subconsciously watched as its main body was reduced to a mere pile of flesh and charred limbs in a bright flash of destruction.

Seeing the destruction of Alexia Ashford's tyrannical plot complete, Chris checked his watched that he had synchronized with the timer of the self-destruct mechanism. He only had ten minutes left. "Why the Hell do they always have a self-destruct button in these bases," he grumbled while sprinting off to get Claire so they could get the hell away from here.

Back at the bottom of the pit, that fleshy organ had finally landed. Upon closer inspection, it looked like a brain and a heart wrapped together with sickly vines. Pulling a page from John Carpenter's 'The Thing', it sprouted small dragonfly wings and became an airborne meatsack. To its right was just what Alexia was hoping; an underground escape pod. Really, it was just a miniture, 3 person submarine, but it was just what she needed.

_'As soon as I get a new body, I'll regain my beautiful form again. Then I can finally put that slacker to some actual use. It'll be a cold day in hell before I'm finished.'_

It was unclear who she was talking about to anyone other than herself. Having no limbs, which greatly agitated her, she resorted to ramming her body into the 'Open' panel. Several smaller, premature explosions went off far above her, causing much debree to fall down at her. The platform that she'd been defeated at caught most of it, but there were still several dozen pieces of large steel and/or concrete pieces of her facility raining down on her.

_'Hurry up, you stupid machine.'_

It answered her with a soft swishing noise as the door slid open. She entered the short passageway seconds before the falling rubble landed just where she had been hovering. She had no eyes, but her miniscule body had mutated so it had a sensory-perception system. It used the soundwaves made by objects, along with determining the disturbances in the air, to act like an improved form of echolocation.

She realized her close-call and was thankful that Alfred had made sure to take care of this particular facility. It was here, whenever the two twins were here, that they come when they were bored. He'd take her for rides all across the sea under the icecaps to pass the time and plan their revenge against their horrid father. The hallway was made of cold steel, she remembered from memory, and she was sure that the small lights over her 'head' were flickering on and off.

About a minute later, she pressed her body against a lever, which brought the sub up. The soundwaves of water being disturbed vibrated her green skin, and the sound of a screeching metal told her that the hatch opened. She maneuvered herself down into it and pressed against the 'Close' panel inside, doing all of this from memory. To her slight surprise, there were atleast a dozen jars in various animals inside lined up on a shelf. Her brother must've had them down here studying or something. Whatever the reason it was, she said a silent 'thank you' in her mind and proceeded to knock all of the jars over, shattering them.

She landed on one of them and tiny tentacles sprouted from her horrible excuse of a body and ripped into the surrounding specimens. She began transferring the virus over to the dead insects and animals, slowly reanimating them.

But she didn't stop there.

More tentacles connected the newly revived creatures to her and all began assimilating into one pile of flesh. Similar in a way to the Uroboros B.O.W., though she wouldn't know anything about that, a new form was emerging. It was about three feet tall and looked like nothing on earth. The brain and heart of Alexia were soon behind a shell once again, and there were several limbs moving about. It had dozens of small, yellow eyes at the end of smaller tentacles that sprouted from where the head would be on a human body.

Now she had eyes, she had to work quickly. She had perhaps two minutes left. Using her strange appendages, she began pressing buttons, making the sub fully operational. Setting the controls on autopilot and entering the coordinates, she sat back as the computers did all the work for her. The sub broke away from its birthing station and sped away at 25knots, quickly putting enough distance b/w them and the inevitable explosion that would consume the base, as well as the corpse of her brother.

Not wanting to dwell on sore subjects, she immediately began focusing on the next phase of her plan.

_'Now. I just need to get to Brazil. I can travel down the Amazon till it splits off into the Japura river. Hopefully my dear brother has maintained that facility as well.'_

* * *

_Preview of next chapter:_

_Alexia's hand pulls on the lever on a console, causing the power of the coolants to drop. She quickly typed in several commands into the computer, enjoying the feeling of her renewed limbs. The screen showed the core temperature of a Project: Lazarus steadily increasing from 32degrees Fahreinheit to 98.6degrees. A virtual, 3-dimensional image of a male with a form similar to her first stage 'Zora' mutation popped up on the screen._

_She impatiently waited for the slow process to complete itself. Her eyes glazed over the frozen man as his once blue-ish skin gathered a red glow. Water from the ice began pooling at his feet. She was surprised he'd survive this long. This method of cryogenically freezing a person wasn't as sophisticated as her own stasis pod. While she had slept in an ambient fluid chamber, this soul was frozen like a popsicle._

_Within minutes, the entire body was thawed out. His body slowly fell forward, but he subconsciously landed on his knees and elbows. He stayed like that for several minutes, finally grating the rest of Alexia's short patience. "Alright you bum, wake up. You can sleep when you're dead," she not to softly commanded. _

_The man's eyes opened, revealing a mixture of red and yellow colors, though they didn't stay still like they would've in regular eyes. These seemed to be moving about calmly, though with no definitive pattern. He looked upon the beautiful woman in front of him with a look of confusion and realization._

_"Alexia?"_

* * *

**A/N: Yes, it was short, but this was just a prologue, or whatever it's called. Please review or pm me, cuz I would love to hear your thoughts. The reason I'm bringing Alexia back is simply because I liked her character and didn't appreciate having to blast her dragonfly ass to oblivion, kay?**


End file.
